


Honey Dripping

by sullymygoodname



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Series Finale, Sleepy Cuddles, consensual happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullymygoodname/pseuds/sullymygoodname
Summary: Patrick has been so stressed these last couple of weeks organizing everything to do with the new house and the move. Arranging another 'massage' was the least David could do.This time, David makes the arrangements for Patrick, with proper communication and consent from all parties. (There is no massage in this story, only the aftermath. It's all good and happy.)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	Honey Dripping

**Author's Note:**

> The "happy ending" storyline was controversial and divisive. Lots of people felt lots of different ways about it, and every person's feelings are valid and valued. You are not wrong for feeling any type of way about it. I had my own issues, and writing helps me work them out and process my own feelings. So, for myself, I have named the "masseur" Tobin, and made him explicitly a sex worker who is also trained in massage. In my version, David actually talked with him beforehand, giving his consent when he thought Patrick had set it all up, and we're just deleting that "did you pay extra" line, because that is not how getting a massage from a licensed massage therapist works and should never be expected.
> 
> Anyway, here's to healthy communication between husbands, and exploring their relationship in safe and happy ways. It's Patrick's turn.

* * *

Quietly, David enters the apartment. Call it Patrick's apartment or their apartment, it won't be either for much longer. They are officially moving into their new home this weekend.

He closes and relocks the door, slips off his shoes, and sets his keys aside. The kitchen lights are on, but the bedroom is dim. Patrick is lying on the bed in his comfy t-shirt and sweats. He opens his eyes when he hears David approaching, a slow, sleepy, satisfied smile blooming across his face.

"How are we feeling?" David asks, carefully climbing up the bed to settle beside Patrick into the nest of pillows. 

"Sooo good," Patrick replies, shifting into David's side and sliding an arm around his waist. "You were right. That was _very_ relaxing."

"Mmhmmm," David purrs, scrunching down and cuddling closer. Patrick smells clean and damp, freshly showered, with the barest hint of soothing lavender and something sweet like honey. "And it was—it was okay with me not here?"

"Yeah." Patrick nods, nuzzling his face into David's shoulder. "Yeah, that would have been... too much, like we said. Worked me up instead of calmed me down. It was _very_ relaxing," he repeats. "It wasn't like. Like sex. I mean, I guess it was, but it—I—"

"Shh shh shh, stay relaxed." David smooths Patrick's hair back from his forehead, whispering into his skin, "I know what you mean."

"I mean I think I almost fell asleep," Patrick says, looking up at David with soft, earnest eyes. "Like—like during. Tobin has magic hands. He got _all_ the tension out of my body."

"He is good," David agrees, grinning at Patrick's boneless weight against him. Patrick has been so stressed these last couple of weeks, or months even, organizing everything to do with the new house and the move. Arranging another 'massage' with Tobin was the least David could do.

"You're good," Patrick says, curling further into David's body. "Thank you."

"Mm, anytime." Misunderstandings aside, Tobin was an incredible, if accidental, find by Patrick here in Elm County. It's a good thing David actually had a conversation with him beforehand, to learn of his business practices and clarify expectations.

Patrick is snuggling into David now, winding his arms around him and pulling him as close as possible. But then he leans back to look at David again, droopy-eyed and tender. "Maybe we save Tobin's number just for special occasions?"

"He and his partner Jack do offer couples' massage," David puts the suggestion out there and Patrick smiles a lazy, wicked smile.

"That sounds like a really nice anniversary gift to each other," he says, leaning in, pressing his mouth to David's, a tiny hint of tongue swiping David's bottom lip, before pushing his face into David's neck and hugging him tight. "Come on. Take a nap with me. This is our last night here."

Tomorrow they start the next chapter of their life together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to this-is-not-nothing and all my Rosebuddies for the long, in-depth conversations over the last week (and the last few months). You're all the best!
> 
> PS. There might be a sequel to this lurking in my brain, but I will have to learn how to write... things. First.


End file.
